


If I had it my way

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, not a foursome, the brothers take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: This was inspired by the pool pics Josh posted on insta back in july.The reader is the photographer for the shoot; she's very much in lust with all 3 Kiszka brothers.





	If I had it my way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an experienced writer so I wrote it like a long list of HCs instead, hope that's okay.

• You're the photographer; it's summer so you opted for a comfy outfit: little jean shorts and a thin yellow shirt. When you get to the location you're suprised to find only a few people there.

• The first one you have to take pictures of is Jake. You can see he's a little tan, it suits him well. He introduces himself, he seems pretty chill but there's something about him...you can feel yourself getting excited just by being in his presence.

• Then it's Sam's turn. He's gorgeous, looks great on that inflatable flamingo...if he wanted to he could totally persue a career in modeling (funny laugh and all) so this should be pretty easy.

• It wasn't. When he let his hair down and put his sunglasses on he goes "Can you come closer? I want a few headshots". "Of course" you reply, trying to act normal and ignore the tinlgy sensation in your pussy.

• Finally, it's time to photograph Josh. He gives you the biggest smile, you can tell he's trying to make you feel comfortable. Or so you thought until he took his top off. You look at his rosy cheeks and admire his toned chest. Honestly you need a moment.

• You go to the bathroom to splash cool water on your face. Before you go back outside you adjust your shorts, gasping when you pull them up and feel the material delicately rubbing against your clit. You couldn't wait to go home to touch yourself thinking of perfect smiles, pretty brown eyes and skilled hands.

• Before you leave, Josh asks you to go inside the pool house with him to pick the best pictures. "You did a wonderful job, darling...very professional I must say". You smile at him 'oh you have no idea' you think. "Want anything to drink?" he offers.

• You're going through the camera roll when he stands behind you, wraps his arms around you waist and whispers in your ear "Tell me if you're okay with this".

• "Yes, Josh" you say and that's all he needs to hear before he presses himself to your backside. You can feel he's already hard. He unzips your little shorts so he can slide his hand inside your panties. You moan when his fingers slowly glide all over your wetness.

• He turns you around so now you're facing each other, there's that smile again. He starts to kiss your neck as he slips one finger inside you, he moves it around before inserting another one.

• "Oh my- who made you this wet?" "You did" you whisper, biting your tongue to stop yourself from saying 'You all did'. He pushes his fingers in and out of your heat "Please don't stop" you beg when he gently circles your clit with his thumb, you throw your head back.

• You're in pure bliss when you notice Jake's at the door. He's quiet, just standing there observing you both. You're so close to reaching your orgasm that you don't even care to alert Josh about the voyeur. 

• "You're so tight around my fingers, darling. Do you enjoy being watched?". What? Did Josh know that his brother was there...the whole time? Jake made absolutely no noise so how...unless they...wait a second.

• When Jake approches you two his eyes linger on your halfnaked body, then on your lips, then eye to eye as he says "You mind if I stay?".

• Josh continues his ministrations until you cum all over his fingers. When he's satisfied he decided to take you to the couch; you remove your shorts and panties then lay on your back under him. He pulls down his pants to free his cock. Your mouth starts watering at the sight of him grabing himself. He slides his length up and down your lips, covering his cock with your juices. He touches his tip against your entrance, "Put it in" you tell him.

• Meanwhile, Jake is watching from the other sofa. You take a quick look at him, he's palming himself over his shorts. You reach out your hand to him, inviting him to come closer.

• You moan a little louder when Josh gives a particularly hard thrust stimulating your g-spot and bringing the attention back to himself "Oh fuck...sharing is caring I guess" he blurts out, his eyes on Jake as he pulls out of you then begins to pump his member, coating your stomach with his warm cum.

• The twins swap positions. You sit up a little to touch Jake's face and kiss him, you didn't even ask for permission. Jake kisses you back, "I want you inside me" you whisper against his lips.

• Jake moves back to take off his shorts, he keeps his boxers on and just pulls them down enough to reveal his leaking cock... he's a bit thicker than Josh and your pussy quivers in anticipation.

• When he's positioning his dick to your entrance, his face pink and obviously heated, an idea pops in your head "Wait, Jake..." he stops completely "Are you okay?" he asks, "I'm okay...here" you take the hair tie from your wrist and hand it to him. "Thanks, babe" he says.

• "You look sexy with your hair up" you smile and he looks amused by your comment. When he slowly starts slipping inside you you instinctively close your eyes "Ooh oh my God..yesss" you let out.

• "Still so tight and so wet, baby. Have you been wet for us all day?". The sensation and the pleasure of finally getting relief makes the tears fall from your eyes as he starts moving inside "Yes, oh -oh god you're stretching me sooo good".

• You can't get over the heavenly feeling of him on top of you, you have to look away for a second, that's when you notice Josh is gone.

• "Guys, we're back!" Josh announces. 'We're?' you think to yourself, then of course there's Sam with Josh watching you and Jake go at it. Josh walks to you on the couch and squeezes your breast "You good darling?" you're face is now red from embarrassment but still you smile back at him.

• Sam takes a sit on the couch beside your head, Jake pulls out to flip you around. This new position keeps you in all fours with Jake behind you and Sam's crotch in front of your face.

• You think you might as well ask "Sammy...I want.." you begin but he stops you, pulls your hair behind your ears and leans down to kiss your head. You proceed to help him get his shorts down and by god...like the rest of him, he's got a beautiful cock, it's pink and long and you just can't wait to put your mouth on him.

• Josh sits back and relaxes on the couch across from you, clearly enjoying the little display in front of him, watching his brothers fucking your mouth and pussy at the same time.

• "Such a good girl" Jake praises you as he spanks your bottom a couple of times, which in consequence makes you get tighter around him and with a few more deep thrusts he causes you to cum again. He continues praising you and telling you how good you feel until he cums inside your waiting pussy. The sensation makes you choke on Sam's cock so you have to pull away from him for a moment. "I don't want to come yet" he says.

• When Jake pulls out, you think this is one of those go big or go home opportunities so you urge Sam to sit down "I wanna ride you" you tell him. You straddle his lap then grab his cock to guide him inside your creamy pussy "Oh f-fuck".

• "Can I take your top off?" he asks and you nod. He takes off your tee then you remove your bra as well. He grabs you firmly by the hips and starts moving you on top of him.

• "You're taking my cock so well" he comments before kissing your breasts, he's sucking on one nipple. With his hands still on your hips, he grinds you down on him "This pussy was really hungry for us, huh?" he teases and you shed more tears, starting to feel overstimulated, you've never felt so much pleasure.

• "Yes yes I- I'm so close" you admit and open your eyes to admire his face "You're so pretty, Sammy...oh you- you're so deep, you feel..." another hard thrust "...so good inside me".

• He helps you get there by using his fingers to play with your clit, you gasp and wrap your arms around his neck, needing some leverage as you cum once again. "I want to cum on your face" he informs, easily pulls you off of him so you can get on your knees. "Give it to me" you beg as he tugs on himself and finishes, some droplets landing on your lips and chin.

• Josh and Jake help you get up and lay you back down on the couch. You smile taking deep breath "Guys, I need a shower and an uber. I'm too tired to drive home". "Or! you can stay here with us!" Josh suggests. "We'll be here all weekend" adds Jake. "Oh my god" you say covering your face with your hands.

You suddenly wake up, laying on your own bed; you notice you didn't even take your shoes off...must have been pretty tired when you got home. You can see it's dark outside, 'What time is it?' you check your phone, it's almost 10 pm. Then you see you got a text from Josh, it reads: 'Lovely pictures. Thank you for today, darling ;)' 

Best. Dream. Ever. Fin.


End file.
